


6:30 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell focused on a slice of chocolate cake after he finished eating his fried chicken with mashed potatoes.





	6:30 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell focused on a slice of chocolate cake after he finished eating his fried chicken with mashed potatoes and wasn't too full.

THE END


End file.
